


Name Your Price

by PracticingProductivity



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Romance, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticingProductivity/pseuds/PracticingProductivity
Summary: Rose has some anxieties about the sacrifices Alisha makes, staying in a relationship with her. Alisha makes it clear those fears are ridiculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This plotless drabble was inspired by a conversation with @speshularts on Tumblr. It's cheesy but I hope you enjoy it!

At first, Rose was the one who initiated the more romantic things, pulling Alisha in for a quick kiss or throwing an arm around her waist. But that was the beginning, when Rose had no expectations, no foresight for how she would fall so madly in love. She had no idea that she would discover that playing at love, was not the same as _being_ in love.

In a way, Rose envied Alisha. Both were women of action, who lived by their words. But Alisha was able to do something Rose was rarely able – be honest with her feelings, unafraid to act upon them. Alisha did things that said more than words ever could. She was free with her I love you's, gathering up a flustered Rose in her arms to kiss her softly – just because she wanted to and because she could.

Alisha's touch chipped away at the walls Rose had built, chiseling cracks that grew greater with every kiss and every little touch. Rose was scared of the day they would crumble and all her insecurities would come flooding out, revealing a woman who wasn't as confident and sure as she'd tried to convince Alisha she was.

Rose was a master of the casual relationship. She didn't worry about consequences or whether her partner became disillusioned – it was all temporary anyway. But Alisha was different. Rose found herself worrying how long it would last, where would they be in the next few years when Alisha was older and her station dictated she must marry and produce an heir.

“You can be my concubine,” Alisha said in answer to the question, matter-of-factly, without looking up from her book.

“Your what?” Rose's eyebrows took a comical ride upwards, disappearing behind her bangs.

“My live-in lover who is not my husband,” Alisha explained.

“No, I know what I concubine is,” Rose said quickly. She sighed, scratching an itch on the back of her neck that didn't exist. “I mean, wouldn't that cause problems for you politically? Socially?”

Alisha closed her book and looked up at Rose with sweet concern in her green eyes. “Are you really worried?”

“Well,” Rose folded her arms across her chest, “as much as I despise politics and castes, I am not blind to the good I know you can do with your position in the royal family. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that.”

Alisha stood up suddenly, pushing her book rather roughly down on the table beside the chair she'd been sitting in. She walked over to her girlfriend's side, and delicately took each of Rose's hands, unfolding her crossed arms. Alisha made tiny little circles with her thumbs on the backs of Rose's hands. Rose flushed pink beneath Alisha's fond gaze.

“You'll never be in the way. The moment I realized I was in love with you was the same moment I knew I had to come to terms with being unable to marry the one I love. You have nothing to worry about,” Alisha smiled so brightly, the kind that earned her her true name. It was enough to take Rose's breath away every time.

Rose gave Alisha's hands a squeeze, and turned her face away – embarrassed by the effect Alisha could have on her.

“Smooth talker,” Rose grumbled.

Alisha just laughed, kind and affectionate, and pulled Rose into her loving embrace.

That was another thing Rose wanted more of, but didn't know how to ask for. Until Alisha, Rose had never really cuddled with anyone before. Anything resembling the act was just foreplay. Rose slipping her arms around someone. Casually pulling them in for a languid kiss. Losing articles of clothing on the way to whatever the nearest surface was. With Alisha, Rose found herself wanting to be close for the sake of being close.

Rose remembered fondly of the first time she'd spent the night and had fallen asleep with Alisha in her arms. She wished she knew how to make those moments happen more often. Rose had stopped by Alisha's house late one night. It was a long day for the Sparrowfeathers. There had been some sort of festival, that lasted from early in the morning 'til late in the evening. Not everyone had been able to show, so it was just a handful of them rotating shifts, working the stall in the square outside Ladylake Sanctuary.

Rose figured she'd pop in for a quick visit with her girlfriend before she turned around and helped finish packing up. Rose knocked loudly on the door. A voice from inside spoke, and the door opened. One of Alisha's maids opened the door with a bow. Rose nodded her thanks and lost her breath at the sight that greeted her in just inside.

Alisha had a small sitting area in the main foyer to the side of the staircase. It was furnished with a couch and two chairs. They were of mahogany, plush velvet cushioned the seats and backs of the pieces. Alisha herself was sitting on the sofa, with her feet propped up on a low wooden coffee table. She was in a pale blue dress. The skirts spilled onto the couch around her and onto the floor and the sleek fabric clung to the outline of her long legs. Her hair was piled into a halo of curls at the crown of her head. A few curls had wrested themselves loose and fell to her shoulders in ringlets. She had a book in her lap. She looked up when Rose came in.

Rose who was in plain clothes and not looking half as gorgeous as Alisha was right then. Rose swallowed her awe and joined the other woman on the couch. She kicked off her boots and rested her own feet on the table. She threw her head back, stretching her arms.

“Long day?” Alisha smiled warmly. “I am glad you found the time to visit. I was not expecting you, so it is a pleasant surprise.”

“What, you mean you didn't get all dressed up for me?” Rose eyed her costume.

“Not this time,” Alisha chuckled. “I was at a dinner party hosted by one of my distant cousins.”

Rose stared at the dress once more. There was an awful lot of skirt. Alisha's ankles were visible but the fabrics was bunched into rolling hills that smoothed as they approached her thighs.

“Your dress looks awfully long,” Rose noted. “How do you not trip? Eight-inch heels?”

“Heels, yes, though not quite that high. Also a crin—ah—cage. It goes underneath and gives the bottom a bell shape. This dress is actually quite comfortable once you take the cage off.”

“How do you plan on going upstairs to your bedroom with your skirt like that?”

Alisha hummed, sliding over so that their thighs bumped. She swung her legs across Rose's lap and hooked her arms around Rose's neck. She batted her pretty greens eyes. “I didn't really have a plan, but... now that you're here, I was planning on having you carry me.”

“That wasn't _exactly_ what I had in mind when I decided to come over,” said Rose. Her arms found their way around Alisha's waist and rested there loosely.

“Think your mind could change?” Alisha asked, nuzzling Rose's neck.

“What's in it for me?” Rose teased. She pulled Alisha's body closer and turned her head to touch noses with her.

“Name your price,” Alisha replied. Her smile was deceptively sweet.

Rose planted a quick kiss to Alisha's lips. The princess' fingers wove themselves into Rose's red hair, pulling her back for another. A longer kiss charged with affection that lasted several heartbeats. It left Rose slightly breathless when they pulled apart.

“You're awfully generous,” Rose chuckled.

Rose slipped an arm under Alisha's knees while the other remained on her back. A shrieking laugh erupted from Alisha. Alisha buried her face in Rose's shoulder.

“I wasn't expecting you to actually do it!”

“I can't have you paying me for services I haven't provided,” said Rose.

“Wait,” Alisha said, still laughing, “Let me gather my skirts so you don't trip.”

She reeled in the extra fabric and Rose began to carry Alisha to her rooms bridal-style. Alisha reached forward with one arm to open the door, and then she closed it behind them. Rose lay her gently down on the bed. When Rose straightened, Alisha let her hands skim over her, running down the length of Rose's arms and taking her hands in her own.

Rose bent down again to press a sweet kiss to Alisha's forehead. It earned her a giggle.

“Will that be all, Your Highness?”

Alisha tugged at Rose's sleeve. “This bed is so big and lonely, I can't hope to fill it all by myself.”

“If you insist,” Rose made a show of rolling her eyes before she climbed onto the bed and settled next to Alisha.

Alisha grabbed Rose by the shirt and shuffled closer, burying her face in Rose's shoulder. Rose wrapped her arm around Alisha's waist and rested her chin on top of Alisha's head. She smelled sweet and floral, like a princess ought to.

“You probably shouldn't fall asleep like this, though.” Rose absently stroked Alisha's back with her thumb.

“Why not?” Alisha huffed.

“I don't think you want to ruin your nice dress by doing that.”

“What I _want_ ,” Alisha said, pulling her closer and pressing her lips to the edge of Rose's jaw, “is to stay like this. With you.”

Warmth trickled upward from Rose's chest into her cheeks until they felt like they were on fire. She swallowed all her reservations. It was still embarrassing but it was easier hearing Alisha say it first.

“Lucky for you, I want the same exact thing,” Rose said.

Alisha squealed and kicked her legs, swimming along an invisible current of delight. “I was hoping you'd say that!” She broke out of Rose's arms and scooted off the bed. “Now help me out of this dress, so I can put my nightgown on.”

Rose sat up and blinked helplessly. “I thought you wanted to cuddle.”

Alisha turned to her, her smile absolutely radiant. “Of course I do, but like you said – I don't want to ruin this dress.”

Rose sighed as she walked over. “You planned this didn't you,” she said, spinning Alisha around so she can begin undoing the clasps on her bodice.

“Yes, from the moment you walked in that door I knew I was going to make you carry me up the stairs and rope you into cuddles. How devious and underhanded of me.” Alisha stepped out of her dress and strode over to her armoir.

“Perhaps you will make a great politician after all.”

Alisha laughed, handing a gown to Rose and throwing another over her head. “I don't hear you complaining, though.”

“What's this for?” Rose asked, already knowing the answer.

“I can't let my guest sleep over in her clothes.” Alisha popped her arms out of the sleeves.

“Right,” said Rose, a huge grin taking over her face, “of course not.”


End file.
